Clustered regularly interspaced short palindromic repeats (CRISPR)/CRISPR-associated (Cas) systems are a new class of genome-editing tools that target desired genomic sites in mammalian cells. Recently published type II CRISPR/Cas systems use Cas9 nuclease that is targeted to a genomic site by complexing with a synthetic guide RNA that hybridizes to a 20-nucleotide DNA sequence and immediately preceding an NGG motif recognized by Cas9 (thus, a (N)20NGG target DNA sequence). This results in a double-strand break three nucleotides upstream of the NGG motif. The double strand break instigates either non-homologous end-joining, which is error-prone and conducive to frameshift mutations that knock out gene alleles, or homology-directed repair, which can be exploited with the use of an exogenously introduced double-strand or single-strand DNA repair template to knock in or correct a mutation in the genome. Thus, CRISPR/Cas systems could be useful tools for therapeutic applications, but unfortunately prior published reports have demonstrated an efficiency of allele targeting of only 2%-4% in human stem cells (Mali et al., Science 339:823-826 (2013)).